I'm a what ? But I'm only a teen
by Analadybug
Summary: The kids of Dibs {Dick/Babs},Spitfire {Artemis/Wally}, Supermartian {M'gann/Conner}, Aquarocket {Aqualad/Rocket} show up at the mountain sent back in time by Zatanna...
1. Prolouge

**-Hey everyone this is like my fourth fan fiction so yeah I am barely getting the hang of this if you have any tips, comments, complaints, and anything else please PM me or review. Thxs I hope you like this but if you don't like the pairings: Dick/Babs, spitfire, Supermartian, and Aquarocket then stop reading now cause those are the pairings. Thxs for reading.**

* * *

_Thoughts or mind link are in Italics._

**Nobody's P.O.V**It was a normal day at Mount Justice, everyone was bored. Wally and Artemis was sitting on the couch fighting over what channel to watch, Rob and BG were training in the gym, Aqualad was in the pool, Rocket talking with Zatanna in the kitchen while M'gann was baking cookies and Conner was working on hw in his room.

"I'm bored..." Wally complains from the couch to no one in particular.

"We know Baywatch." Artemis remarks.

"So then why don't you do something about it?" he asks her in a annoyed tone.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" she answers in an annoyed tone.

"Figure something out, Blondie." he retorts.

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE !" she yells at him.

"Whatever you say Arty." he teases.

"Why you little..." she screams before she is cut off by M'gann.

"Don't let him get to you Artemis." she says calmly.

Artemis slaps Wally on the back of the head.

"Oh I won't M'gann but if he gets on my nerves again I'm going to not give him PDA for the rest of the month." Artemis says teasingly and smiles.

"What! No Arty you can't do that you know how much I love you." He whines.

"What is Wally complaining about now?" Rob asks as he walks into the room.

"He keeps bugging me so I told him if he does it one more time and he won't get PDA from me the rest of the month." Artemis explains.

"Hahahahahaha, KF that sucks for you, I'm lucky Babs wouldn't threaten me with that she would ignore me the rest of the month." Robin replies and smirks. Then BG walks into the room with a book in hand and sits on the couch and starts to read her book

Then there's a big flash of light...

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, sorry for the cliffie but I just had to thanks for reading. Please Reveiw. **


	2. Meeting My Children from the future

**-Hey everyone this is like my fourth fan fiction so yeah I am barely getting the hang of this if you have any tips, comments, complaints, and anything else please PM me or review. Thxs I hope you like this but if you don't like the pairings: Dick/Babs, spitfire, Supermartian, and Aquarocket then stop reading now cause those are the pairings. Thxs for reading.**

* * *

Then there's a big flash of light...

* * *

_Thoughts or mind link are in Italics._

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Nine kids fall on the ground in the middle of the room. Then they start to stand up.

The oldest speaks "Don't attack we're from the future, we'll explain everything."

"Jessica, you take Superboy and Miss M and explain."

"James, take Rocket and explain."

"Dee and Betty you take Aqualad and explain."

"Mark and Kenzie take Artemis."

"Danny and Grace take Kid Flash."

"Dylan, you take Batgirl."

"And I'll take Nightwing."

They all split up and start to explain.

* * *

**With Nightwing...**

**Nightwing's P.O.V**

"Hi, my names Blair." the girl with red hair and crystal blue eyes says.

"Hi, I'm Nightwing, so first of all who are you and where are you parents?" I ask.

"I'm your daughter but I'm going to let you guess who my mother is, and I'm Blair Grayson." Blair replies.

_Auburn hair and blue eyes, she has my blue eyes... OMG her mother is Babs, me and Babs have kids in the future cool!_

"Your mine and Babs daughter, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yep, my brother is Dylan he is 2 years younger than me, he is 14 and I'm 16." she says.

"So who's kids are who?" I ask.

"Well Mark, Danny, Grace, and Mackenzie are Wally's and Artemis's kids, Danny and Grace have super speed and Mark and Kenzie shoot arrows, Jess is Conner's and M'gann's kid, she is a telepathic and she has super strength, then James, Dee and Bette are Kaldur's and Rocket's kids." she says

"Wow I can't believe me and Babs are married and have kids in the future that's so cool." I say and smirk.

"Yep, it's so astrous." she says and then cracks a smile.

"Let's go see how the others are handling this." I say and we start to walk toward the living room.

* * *

**With Batgirl...**

**Batgirl's P.O.V**

"Hi, I'm Batgirl, so first of all who are you and where are you parents?" I ask.

"Hi, my name is Dylan and you are my mom but you have to guess my dad." says the boy with black hair and green eyes.

_Who could his dad be? He has black hair and green eyes, he gets the eyes from but where does he get the black hair? The only person that I know that has black hair is...Dick... Wait could his dad be Dick, Oh my gosh I have a kid with Dick cool..._

"Is your dad Dick?" I ask curiously.

"Yep, took you a long time, Blair is my sis she is 16 and I'm 14 and you are pregnant again with a third." Dylan says.

"So who's kid's are who?" I ask him.

"Well Mark, Danny, Grace, and Mackenzie are Wally's and Artemis's kids, Danny and Grace have super speed and Mark and Kenzie shoot arrows, Jess is Conner's and M'gann's kid, she is a telepathic and she has super strength, then James, Dee and Bette are Kaldur's and Rocket's kids." He answers.

"So how long have me and your dad been married?" I ask curiously.

"About 14 years, you got married when you were 19 and had me at 23 and had my sis at 21 and now you having one in like about another month." he answers.

"Let's go head over to the others." I say and we start walking back to the others.

* * *

**With Artemis...**

**Artemis's P.O.V**

"So wait I am married to Baywatch and I have 4 kids with him?!" I ask surprised.

"Yeah you guys were the second people to get married on the team Batgirl and Nightwing were the first." Mark says.

"So how old are you guys?" I ask.

"Well I'm 16 and I'm going out with Blair who is 16, Dylan ,her brother, is going out with ,my sister, Mackenzie and they are both 14, Danny ,my brother, is 15 and he is going out with Jess who is 15, Grace ,my other sister, is 14 and is going out with James who is 14, Dee is 15 and Betty is 14." Mark replies.

"Wow, you're going out with one of the Bats kid's wow you are so courageous." I say and laugh.

"Yep, that's what everyone says." Mark remarks.

"Let's head over back to the others." I say and we head back to the others.

* * *

**With Wally...**

**Wally P.O.V**

"Wait, so your telling me that me and Arty are married and have five kids in the future, ewwwwwww!" I yell out.

"Well, you guys started dating and then you proposed to mom after Dick proposed to Babs." Grace says and then smiles.

"And she is pregnant again, she is about two months pregnant." Danny says.

"Wow, how kids does Dick have?" I ask.

"Two, Babs is pregnant again she is about 5 months." Grace answers.

"So, who is dating who?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Mark and Blair, Dick's daughter, are going out, Dylan, her little brother is going out with Kenzie, I'm going out with Jess, Conner's daughter, then James, Kaldur's son, is going out with Grace." Danny replies.

"Wow, that's a lot of dating." I say and smile I can't believe my son's are dating a Bat.

"Let's go see how the others are doing." I say and we start walking toward the others.

* * *

**With Rocket...**

**Raquel's P.O.V **

"So your saying me and Kal are married and have kids in the future?" I ask.

"Yep." Dee responds

"Wow, just wow..." I say.

"Yep." Betty confirms.

"So how many kids do me and Kal have?" I ask the girls.

"Three, there's me, Betty and James." Devina replies happily.

"Cool, why don't we go check on the others." I say and we walk toward the others.

* * *

**With Aqualad...**

**Kaldur's P.O.V **

"So you're James, and you and your sisters Devina and Betty are mine and Raquel's children?" I ask curiously.

"Uh uh." James replies.

"Wow, I wonder how she is taking it?" I ask to my self.

"Probably the same way you did." the boy replies.

"Yeah your probably right." I say.

"Let's go re-group with the others." I say and we head toward the others.

* * *

**With M'gann and Conner...**

**M'gann's P.O.V**

"Oh my gosh, I have a daughter in the future yay!" I scream out and hug my little girl.

"Yep, can you let go now I need to breathe." the girl whispers and I immediately let go.

"So how old are you?" I ask her.

"Fifteen." She says and smiles.

"Are you dating?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Yes, I'm dating Danny, Wally's and Artemis's son." She says and has this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Okay, but he better be good to you." I say back.

"Yes, he is so sweet and kind to me, we have been dating for six months." She replies.

"Why don't we go re-group with the others?"


	3. Intros and Closets

**I am barely getting the hang of this if you have any tips, comments, complaints, and anything else please PM me or review. Thxs I hope you like this but if you don't like the pairings: Dick/Babs, spitfire, Supermartian, and Aquarocket then stop reading now cause those are the pairings. Thxs for reading.**

* * *

**Dick's P.O.V**

We all re-group in the main room.

"So why are you guys here?" I ask.

"Well, we asked Zatanna and our parents if we could go back in time to see you guys when you were in your 'glory days' because the only one's that are still going the superhero thing is Wally, you, Zatanna, Aqualad, and Superboy. 'All the rest of you retired." Blair explains.

"So let me introduce myself, I'm the fifth Batgirl, my name is Blair Mary Grayson, my parents are Dick and Barbara Grayson." Blair tells the group.

"I'm Dylan James Grayson, I'm the 5th Robin and my sister is Blair, my parents are Dick and Barbara Grayson." Dylan says.

"I'm Mark Aiden West or Speed Arrow , my parents are Artemis and Wally West." Mark explains.

"Hello, my name is Grace Page West, I'm the second Kid Flash, my parents are Wally and Artemis West and Mark and Danny are my older brothers and me and Kenzie are twins." Grace remarked.

"Hi, my name is Danny Heath West and my parents are Wally and Artemis West and Mark is my older brother and my younger sisters are Grace and Mackenzie." Danny replied.

"My name is Mackenzie Sara West and my parents are Wally and Artemis West and Mark and Danny are my older brothers and me and Grace are twins." Mackenzie responds.

"I am Jessica Charlotte Kent or Supergirl, my parents are Miss Martian and Superboy." Jessica explains.

"Hi, I'm James Ramon (Insert last name here) , my parents are Aqualad and Rocket." James announces.

"Hi I'm Bette and this is Devina,my sister,my parents are Aqualad and Rocket and my brother is James." Bette explains.

"And you guys aren't going to remember any of this." Blair explains to the group.

"So that's why you told the team my ID." I wonder out loud.

"Yep, it's just so astrous that we get to see you guys when you are our age." Dylan remarks.

"What do you guys want to do?" Babs asks.

"I don't know, a game or something." Mark replies.

"Why don't we play truth or dare so we can get to know each other better ?" Dylan suggested.

"Yeah it's a good way to get to know each other." Babs replied.

We all sit in a circle Babs is on my right next to her is Dylan then next to him is Mackenzie then next to her is Mark and next to him is Blair then next to Blair is Danny and next to Danny is Jess then next to Jess is James who is next to Grace then Devina is next to Bette and then Kaldur is with Raquel next to those two then next to them is Wally and Artemis.

"So who's first?" I ask.

"I'll go first." Artemis replies.

"Okay, James truth or dare?" Artemis asks.

"Um, truth." He responds.

"Which sister do you like the most Devina or Bette?" Artemis asks.

"I like them both but, today Bette has been nicer to me." He replies honestly.

"Your only saying that because this morning I made you wait to get in the pool." Devina replied.

"It doesn't matter, Wally truth or dare?" He asks Wally.

"Dare, little man." Wally responds.

"I dare you to..." He whispers into his ear.

"No way! 'I'm so not doing that!" Wally screams.

"You have to." James replies.

"Ugh, fine." he growls out and grabs Artemis's hand and heads over to the closet and then he whispers something into her ear and she smacks his face.

Then they both get into the closet.

"What did you dare them to do?" I ask James.

"I dared them to make-out in the closet." He says and then laughs.

"That's why Artemis smacked him." Babs says.


End file.
